I had a porn dream !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: J'ai fait un rêve porno ! Et si je vous le partageais ?
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Un rêve que j'ai fait, et que j'avais envie d'écrire, parce que mon cerveau fait vraiment des choses olé olé des fois ! :D

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Jeff Davis.

 **AVERTISSEMENT : cet histoire est Un PWP, avec un Threesome. Mention de vulgarité, soumission légère. Plusieurs lemons, F/F, F/M/F.**

 **Rating M+++++++++ car PORNO, PORNO ET PORNOOOOO !**

Les personnages sont OOC, vous vous en doutez bien ! ^^

Jennifer est l'Emissaire de Kali. Kali est une Alpha. Derek est Alpha.

Ceci est un premier cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Kitsune d'amour ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Kali et Jennifer. Alpha et Émissaire. Un couple.

Elles étaient vraiment amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

Mais depuis quelques temps, un fossé s'était crée entre elles. Elles ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, ne partageaient plus grand chose, et ne faisaient même plus l'amour.

En somme, leur vie conjugale était devenue monotone.

Et puis, un jour, Kali en eut assez. Elle entra dans la chambre, et trouva Jennifer installée sur le lit, à lire un livre.

\- Ça te dit un plan à trois ? proposa la louve sans ménagement.

A l'odeur d'excitation qui émana de sa compagne, elle comprit que sa proposition avait fait mouche.

\- Avec qui ? demanda Jennifer, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Kali réfléchit à la situation. Elle est une louve, et avait tendance à se transformer pendant l'acte. Jennifer, quant à elle, est une Émissaire, et par l'excitation, est capable de faire léviter le lit par magie.

Il fallait donc quelqu'un au courant de l'existence du monde surnaturel. Kali vit dans le regard de Jennifer qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix.

\- Derek, annonça-t-elle. Je le trouve tellement... puissant !

Kali acquiesça. L'alpha Derek. Un très bon choix. Il était puissant, fort, musclé, et surtout, célibataire.

\- Dis donc, ronronna Kali, tout en s'approchant lentement du lit, on dirait que ça fait longtemps que tu rêves de te faire Derek, je me trompe ?

Jennifer sourit mystérieusement, et envoya une onde de chaleur vers sa compagne. Cette dernière sentit l'appel à la luxure de l'Émissaire et y répondit en s'allongeant à côté de son amante.

L'étincelle d'amour réveillée, Kali embrassa langoureusement sa compagne, tout en glissant ses doigts sur le cou de Jennifer.

\- C'est donc bien ça... Mais, ne m'aimes-tu plus ? demanda l'Alpha, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Oh mon amour, bien sûr que je t'aime encore, mais tu as bien remarqué que notre vie sentimentale est devenue plate et sans saveur. Je tiens à toi, mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de pep's pour réveiller tout ça ! Et Derek est un mâle puissant, rassura Jennifer, caressant le visage de son amoureuse.

\- Il est vrai que Derek est un fantasme ambulant, susurra Kali, excitée par l'idée de voir sa femme avec l'Alpha. Imagine, ses mains se promenant sur ton corps, sa langue léchant tes tétons, ses doigts titillant ton petit clito, sa queue baisant ton trou humide.

Jennifer se tortilla, chauffée par les paroles de la louve. Enivrée, elle commença à promener ses mains sur sa poitrine, sous le regard acéré de Kali. Elle ôta son tee-shirt, puis son short court, dévoilant un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire.

\- Tu es tellement belle mon amour, chuchota Kali, titillant un téton de son amante. Mais tu seras tellement plus magnifique quand tu chevaucheras Derek !

Jennifer gémit, et écarta outrageusement les cuisses. Le lit se mit à trembler, preuve que l'Émissaire ne contrôlait plus ses actes. Kali sourit, puis ordonna à sa compagne de se mettre sur le ventre.

Elle lui défit le soutien-gorge, puis caressa son dos du bout des ongles. Elle descendit sur ses reins, puis sur ses fesses, qu'elle palpa à pleines mains. Jennifer releva le bassin, quémandant plus d'attention.

\- Touche-moi s'il te plaît ! gémit-elle.

Kali se releva, ôta rapidement tous ses vêtements, puis récupéra une valisette sous le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amante, et ouvrit la valisette.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a rien fait toutes les deux, que j'ai envie de te faire jouir encore et encore, grogna Kali.

Elle ouvrit la valisette, dévoilant le contenu : deux tubes de lubrifiant, un tube de gel de massage, un plug anal et trois godemichets de différentes tailles.

\- Oh mon bébé, je suis désolée ! gémit Jennifer, soudainement triste de l'éloignement entre elle et sa louve. Cette dernière sentit l'odeur de tristesse, et comprit vite pourquoi.

\- Oh ma belle, ne t'excuses pas, nous sommes fautives toutes les deux, rassura Kali, s'allongeant sur le dos de son amante, et lui offrant un câlin rassurant. On s'est éloignée avec le temps, mais regarde-nous, nues sur le lit, excitées comme deux pucelles en chaleur.

Jennifer rit doucement, puis se tortilla pour embrasser sa compagne.

Kali lécha les lèvres de l'Émissaire, et se mit sur le côté pour lui retirer sa culotte.

Elle lui releva légèrement le bassin, installa un coussin en dessous, et lui écarta les cuisses, dévoilant son intimité. Elle se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, et palpa ses fesses.

\- Tu es tellement belle mon amour, tellement excitante, susurra la louve.

Elle attrapa le gel de massage et en versa une grande quantité sur le dos de Jennifer. Elle l'étala et massa le corps de son amante, se gorgeant de ses doux gémissements. Elle passa sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, ses reins, ses fesses, ses cuisses, puis remonta en sens inverse.

Jennifer frissonnait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie de telles sensations.

\- Imagine, mes mains, et celles de Derek, te massant, te caressant de partout. Tu aimerais ça, hein ?

\- Oh oui mon bébé ... continue ! gémit Jennifer, ondulant du bassin.

Kali s'essuya les mains sur le drap, et attrapa le lubrifiant, chauffant. Elle en versa sur ses doigts et les glissa sur le clito de Jennifer. Cette dernière hoqueta, avant de se tortiller, essayant d'avoir plus.

\- Tu aimes ça mon bébé ? Tu aimes quand je te caresse ton petit bouton hein! Tu aimes que je te touche. Regarde-toi, tu es tellement excitante ! susurra Kali, tout en accélérant ses mouvements de doigts.

\- Oh ouiii, encore ! mmhhh !

\- Que veux-tu ma belle ? Dis-le moi ma douce ...

\- Fais-moi mouiller... Fais-moi, jouir sur tes doigts, bébééé ! cria l'Émissaire, au bord de l'implosion.

\- Oh oui ma belle, crie pour moi ! grogna Kali, tout en enfonçant deux doigts dans l'antre chaud de sa belle.

Jennifer cria encore et encore, jouissant sur les doigts de la louve. Cette dernière ôta ses doigts, et retourna l'Émissaire sur le dos.

\- Je veux te voir jouir, grinça Kali, enfournant à nouveau ses doigts dans le vagin de sa belle.

Jennifer gémissait, tirant ses tétons, écartant le plus possible ses cuisses, ruant des hanches.

\- Plus.. Pitié, je veux plus ! gémit Jennifer, se baisant sur les doigts de Kali.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux...

\- Lèche-moi, bouffe-moi putain !

Kali sourit, ravie d'avoir retrouvé sa compagne comme avant. Dévergondée, trempée de mouille, excitée, et surtout, sans aucune barrière de paroles. Elle rajouta deux doigts, et accéléra ses va-et-vient, faisant hurler de plaisir sa compagne.

\- C'est ma langue que tu veux ? C'est ça ? Dis-le !

\- OUI ! Baise-moi avec ta langue, fais-moi jouir bordel ! AAAHHHHH !

Kali aspira le clito, puis le lécha avec vigueur, tout en baisant le vagin avec force.

Jennifer attrapa la tête de Kali et se frotta outrageusement sur son visage, lui faisant retirer ses doigts, grognant de plaisir. Elle s'en fichait qu'on l'entende crier, au contraire. Elle voulait que le monde entier sache qu'elle baisait avec Kali, et qu'elle prenait un pied d'enfer !

La louve releva le visage, humide de mouille, et se lécha les lèvres. Elle remit ses doigts dans le vagin de l'Émissaire, y mettant les cinq en même temps.

\- Tu veux que je te fist, hein ! Tu vas te baiser sur main, comme ça, je pourrai te mettre un gros gode dans la chatte et te faire hurler ! susurra Kali.

Jennifer admira la main disparaître dans son antre chaud, et ondula du bassin, sentant le plaisir monter en puissance.

\- Tu aimes quand je suis vulgaire, hein ! grogna la louve, tout en claquant légèrement les fesses l'Émissaire. Tu aimes quand je te dis des mots sales !

L'Émissaire accéléra ses coups de bassins, tordant ses tétons, tirant dessus, hurlant de plaisir.

Kali admirait sa compagne s'abandonner sous ses caresses, et la trouvait tellement belle, tellement excitante, tellement parfaite.

Elle descendit son autre main sur sa propre poitrine, et titilla ses tétons. Elle frotta son entrejambe sur la cuisse de Jennifer, et rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Encore, oui, comme çaaa ! OHHHH !

Jennifer jouit, sous la vision de Kali se frottant sur sa cuisse, sur sa main torturant ses tétons, sur son autre main dans sa chatte.

Kali sortit délicatement sa main, et s'allongea à côté de sa compagne. Cette dernière était essoufflée, rouge et transpirante. Tellement belle. Elles se mirent sur le côté, face-à-face, et s'embrassèrent tendrement, simplement.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, chuchota Jennifer, caressant la joue de la louve.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma belle, répondit cette dernière, fermant les yeux sous les attentions de son amante.

Jennifer descendit ses doigts sur les seins de sa femme, les caressant lentement. Elle se délecta de la chair de poule apparaissant sur la peau de la louve, et descendit plus bas.

Sans perdre de temps, elle allongea la louve sur le dos, et frôla du bout des doigts le triangle des Bermudes de sa compagne.

Kali frissonna, sachant que Jennifer aimait le torturer en prenant tout son temps. Elle écarta les cuisses, en posant la gauche sur les jambes de son vis-à-vis. Elle sentit les doigts frôler son bouton de plaisir, et roula des hanches.

\- Ne sois pas si pressée mon amour, on ne fait que commencer, ricana Jennifer.

Elle attrapa le deuxième lubrifiant, effet froid, et le gode vibrant.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes celui-là, susurra l'Emissaire, frôlant les lèvres de la louve avec le vibro. Tu aimes quand ça vibre dans ton corps. N'est-ce pas ?

Kali ouvrit la bouche et lécha le faux gland. Jennifer étala du lubrifiant sur le pubis de sa femme, alluma le vibro et le passa sur les tétons dressés. Puis elle descendit sur le ventre, et enfin entre les cuisses de la louve.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet, submergée par les sensations.

\- Eh bien ma belle, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ? susurra Jennifer, jouant avec le vibro.

\- Oh oui bébé, continue ! gémit l'Alpha. Fais-moi du bien !

\- Oui bébé, parle-moi. J'veux t'entendre prendre ton pied ! ordonna l'Emissaire, mordillant le lobe d'oreille à sa portée.

Elle glissa lentement le vibro dans l'antre humide de sa compagne, et l'admira se tordre de plaisir.

\- Oh Putain, c'est trop booon !

Jennifer entama un lent va-et-vient, frustrant sa compagne. Elle lécha son téton, puis croisa son regard de pur luxure et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Imagine, la queue de Derek te pénétrant lentement, et moi, te léchant de partout. Ou encore mieux, moi assise sur ton visage, et toi, me léchant tout en te faisant baiser par l'Alpha... Tu en rêves hein ! susurra Jennifer.

\- Oui, je veux que tu t-t'assoies sur moi, et qu-OHHH- te bouffer et enfoncer ma l-haaan- ma langue dans ta chatte ! Baise-moi plus vite, Merde !

Jennifer accéléra les va-et-vient. Plus vite, plus fort, plus profond.

Kali sentit l'orgasme monter, et se caressa les seins avec violence. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à jouir. Jennifer, voyant la frustration de la louve, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et la lécha.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon bébé ? Tu n'arrives pas à prendre ton pied ?

\- Si... oh mon cœur, dis-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, gémit Kali, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

L'Alpha avait peur que l'Emissaire l'abandonne ? Pourquoi ? A cause de Derek ? Parce qu'elle s'était éloignée l'une de l'autre ? Jamais ! Kali était la femme de sa vie ! Elle stoppa tout geste, et fixa le regard indécis de sa compagne.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu es la femme de ma vie, celle qui fait battre mon coeur chaque jour, celle qui m'a revendiquée pour la vie. Jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS, je ne t'abandonnerai pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère mourir, que de ne plus t'avoir.

Kali eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle aimait Jennifer plus que sa vie, et il était tellement rare qu'elles se fassent de tels déclarations, qu'elle attrapa le visage de son amante entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle avait.

\- Maintenant, rallonge-toi et laisse-moi te faire du bien. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom quand tu jouiras, gronda Jennifer, tout en mordillant un téton de son amante.

Kali s'exécuta, enivrée par le ton autoritaire de sa compagne. Elle écarta outrageusement les jambes, et regarda Jennifer se mettre à genoux face à elle.

L'Emissaire glissa le gode dans l'antre chaud de la louve, l'alluma et titilla durement son clito.

\- Oh ouii, comme çaa ! cria Kali.

\- Oui voilà, crie pour moi, montre-moi que je te fais du bien ! Tu es MA Femme, MA Louve, MON Alpha, à moi, et à personne d'autre ! grogna Jennifer, faisant léviter le lit et trembler les murs.

Kali sentit ses crocs sortir, ses griffes déchirant les draps, ses yeux luire d'un rouge puissant.

\- Tu es tellement belle comme ça mon amour, susurra l'Emissaire. Mais tu es tellement parfaite quand tu jouis !

Elle accéléra les va-et-vient, et aspira le clito tendu entre ses lèvres, le léchant goulûment.

Kali se tendit, sentit une chaleur incroyable monter entre ses reins et jouit violemment, hurlant le nom de sa compagne. Elle retomba inerte sur le lit, inconsciente.

Jennifer retira le vibro, se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante et revint avec un linge humide et un verre d'eau. Elle passa le linge sur le visage de sa compagne qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- J'me suis encore évanouie, c'est ça ? marmonna Kali, le rouge aux joues.

L'Emissaire rit doucement, amusée de la gêne de son amante. Kali, louve-garou Alpha, puissante et forte, s'évanouissait quand un orgasme était un peu plus fort que d'autres.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour, chuchota Kali. Et si tu veux toujours qu'on demande à Derek pour une partie à trois, je serais ok p-

\- Non, attends. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée. Je n'aime que toi, et je ne veux pas te perdre pour une suite de sexe ! gronda Jennifer.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligée, je veux qu'on partage cette expérience avec lui. Il saura faire la part des choses, il saura redevenir notre ami, et puis .. Oh merde, y'a

qu'à le regarder pour savoir qu'on va prendre un pied d'enfer ! s'exclama la louve.

Jennifer éclata de rire, et embrassa passionnément Kali. Elle accepta et attrapa sans plus attendre son portable, posé sur la table de nuit.

\- Attends, mais comment on va faire pour qu'il accepte ? demanda Kali, s'asseyant sur le lit, et prenant l'Emissaire dans ses bras.

\- Eh bien, soyons franche, et on verra bien ! On lui dit qu'on veut pimenter notre vie sexuelle, et qu'on a pensé à lui parce qu'on a confiance en lui ! proposa Jennifer, calant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Et puis, s'il n'est pas chaud pour la suite, tu n'auras qu'à me faire gémir au téléphone !

Kali promena ses mains sur les côtes et la poitrine de son vis-à-vis, et lui ordonna d'appeler. Après deux tonalités, le loup décrocha.

 _\- Allô ?_

\- Salut Derek ! crièrent en chœurs les deux jeunes femmes.

 _\- Hey les filles ! Quoi de neuf mes belles ?_ s'exclama Derek, ravi d'avoir ses amies au téléphone.

\- Eh bien, on aurait quelque chose à te demander, mais on a peur que tu dises non, expliqua Kali, tout en caressant Jennifer de partout.

Elle s'amusait à la toucher intimement, la voyant se retenir de gémir, sachant que Derek pourrait entendre le moindre son, même discret.

- _Si c'est pour tuer quelqu'un, je vous ai déjà dit non_ ! rit le loup. _Non, sérieusement, osez me demander, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire._

\- Eh bien, c'est assez gênant... commença l'Emissaire, avant de se mordre fortement le poing pour ne pas crier. Kali la doigtait violemment, la faisant mouiller comme jamais.

- _Tout va bien ?_ s'inquiéta Derek, entendant Jennifer gémir doucement.

Il ne se doutait pas que Kali avait trois doigts calés entre les cuisses de l'Emissaire, et l'autre main caressant son clito avec des mouvements circulaires. Le téléphone calé entre son oreille et son épaule, Kali reprit la conversation.

\- Oui tout va bien, mais voilà, on aurait besoin de ton aide pour... renouer les liens entre Jennifer et moi.

Jennifer donnait de violents coups de bassin, se baisant sur les doigts de sa louve. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir, quand Kali rajouta ses deux autres doigts.

 _\- Kali ? Vous ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est pas ... NOON !_

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? s'amusa Kali, tapotant le clito de son amante.

 _\- Putain ... Mais, pourquoi ? Oh mon Dieu... Je ne peux pas écouter ..._ haleta Derek, comprenant que les deux jeunes femmes étaient train de faire l'amour pendant qu'elles lui téléphonaient.

\- On a besoin de toi Der'. On voudrait faire une partie à trois, et tu es le seul en qui on a entièrement confiance pour ça ! supplia la louve. Pas vrai ma belle ? Dis-lui Bébé !

Comme si c'était le signal, Jennifer jouit violemment, trempant les doigts et le lit, criant à en perdre la voix.

\- Alors, tu en dis quoi ? souffla l'Emissaire, léchant le cou de la louve, et continuant de remuer son bassin sur les doigts de cette dernière. C'est oui ou non ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oui, j'ai fait ce rêve ! :D  
Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Eh ouiiii, y'a une suiiiiiite ! :D

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Jeff Davis.

 **AVERTISSEMENT : cet histoire est Un PWP, avec un Threesome. Mention de vulgarité, soumission légère. Plusieurs lemons, F/F, F/M/F, M/M...**  
 **PORNO, PORNO ET PORNOOOOO !**

Les personnages sont OOC, vous vous en doutez bien ! Et oui, c'est un UA ^^

Jennifer est l'Emissaire de Kali. Kali est une Alpha, mais sous la coupe de Derek.

Derek est Alpha.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _\- Alors, tu en dis quoi ? souffla l'Émissaire, léchant le cou de la louve, et continuant de remuer son bassin sur les doigts de cette dernière. C'est oui ou non ?_

Ils avaient discutés tous les trois, se mettant d'accord sur tout. En premier, ils avaient fait des tests sanguins, se rassurant qu'ils étaient clean. ( Oui, c'est TRES important ! Personne n'est à l'abri du Sida et des MST. )

Ensuite, ils avaient choisis de se réunir chez les deux jeunes femmes, voulant éviter d'être dérangés au loft de Derek, les louveteaux entrant et sortant comme dans un moulin.

Tout était prêt pour une partie de jambes en l'air inoubliable.

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Jennifer était sous la douche, et Kali lisait tranquillement sur le canapé, quand on sonna à la porte.

La louve se leva tranquillement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait senti l'odeur d'excitation de ce dernier avant même qu'il ne sonne. Elle ouvrit la porte, et fut frappé par la force de son désir.

\- Eh bien Derek, on n'arrive plus à contrôler ses hormones ? ricana-t-elle, se décalant pour le laisser entrer.

Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. Il entra dans la maison, tout penaud. Kali se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y entra sans fermer la porte.

\- Hey bébé, Derek est arrivé, susurra Kali.

Derek tendit l'oreille, curieux. Il entendit des bruits de vêtements froissés, puis la porte coulissante de la douche s'ouvrir et se refermer. Kali venait de rejoindre sa femme sous l'eau chaude.

\- Derek ! Tu pourrais venir me dire bonjour quand même ! ricana Jennifer, avant de gémir doucement.

Le loup se rapprocha lentement, sentant les odeurs mélangées de savon et de luxure.

Il vit les deux jeunes femmes, étroitement serrées, leurs mains savonneuses se promenant sur le corps de l'autre.

Derek se sentit vite à l'étroit dans son jean. Il déglutit bruyamment.

\- Alors, la vue te plaît, beau brun ? murmura Kali, se plaçant derrière son amante et caressant ses seins rebondis.

\- Enlève tes vêtements et rejoins-nous, ordonna doucement Jennifer, frottant ses fesses contre le bassin de sa femme.

Ni une, ni deux, Derek enleva tous ses habits et entra dans la cabine de douche étonnamment grande pour accueillir les trois adultes sans qu'ils soient à l'étroit.

Kali se rapprocha de Derek et l'embrassa langoureusement, gémissant contre sa bouche. Jennifer, quant à elle, se posta derrière l'homme et caressa ses fesses sans ménagement.

Derek, enivré, retourna Kali, la plaqua contre une des parois transparente, et se frotta à elle sans pudeur. Il passa sa main derrière lui, attrapa Jennifer par les cheveux et lui roula le patin du siècle.

Kali se cambra en arrière, voulant sentir la grosse queue de Derek contre son cul.

\- Dis-donc ma belle, on dirait que tu es impatiente que Derek te baise, je me trompe ? susurra Jennifer, caressant les fesses de sa femme.

La louve gémit doucement, se cambrant un peu plus. Derek descendit une de ses mains entre ses cuisses et caressa sa vulve humide.

\- Oh ouiiii ! Encore ! cria Kali, se frottant outrageusement à la queue tendue.

\- Parle-lui, elle adore quand on est vulgaire avec elle, gronda Jennifer, palpant les fesses musclées.

Derek, enivré, excité, doigta violemment la louve, et lécha sa nuque.

\- Tu veux que je te baise ? Tu veux que je te prenne violemment, hein ?

Il se mit à genoux, écarta les fesses et enfouit son visage entre les cuisses de la louve, la léchant et la baisant avec sa langue.

Jennifer se plaça entre la paroi et sa femme, et l'embrassa, buvant ses gémissements, pinçant ses tétons. La louve plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son amante, et suçota son cou, étouffant ses cris contre la peau laiteuse.

\- Tu aimes ça, mon amour ? Tu la sens sa langue ? Dis-le !

\- Ouiii ! J'en veux plus ! PLUS !

Derek se redressa, et empoigna les hanches de la louve, avant de la pénétrer doucement. Il avait certes envie de la prendre, mais il n'était pas là pour lui faire mal.

Kali gémit doucement, savourant l'intrusion. Elle embrassa tendrement sa femme, puis lui téta les tétons.

Derek entama un lent va-et-vient, frustrant son amante, et faisant sourire Jennifer.

\- Un problème Bébé ? demanda malicieusement l'Émissaire, sentant la frustration de sa femme.

Kali geignit, et donna un violent coup de hanches, s'enfonçant durement sur la bite de son amant.

\- Baise-moi fort ! cria-t-elle, glissant ses doigts entre les cuisses de Jennifer.

Derek accéléra ses coups de reins, pistonnant sans relâche la chatte trempée de la louve.

Jennifer écarta les cuisses, sentant les doigts de sa femme la doigter au même rythme.

\- T'aime ça qu'on te baise fort, hein ! grogna Derek, faisant claquer leurs peaux. Putain, t'es trop bonne !

Il admirait Jennifer se faire doigter par sa femme, les doigts glissant violemment entre ses cuisses. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Kali et la releva, collant son dos contre son torse musclé.

Jennifer sortit de la douche, ignorant les gémissements de protestation de sa femme. Derek colla Kali contre la paroi transparente, et l'Émissaire se colla de l'autre côté.

\- Rejoins-moi sur le lit Bébé, qu'on lui montre ce que l'on sait faire, susurra Jennifer, avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la chambre.

Derek libéra Kali, qui le prit par le bras et ils rejoignirent Jennifer.

Cette dernière, encore humide de la douche, était maintenant allongée sur le lit, se titillant les tétons du bout des doigts.

Kali se cala entre ses cuisses, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Derek se mit à genoux derrière la louve, la tira par la taille et appuya sur sa nuque, plaquant son visage contre le pubis de l'Émissaire.

\- Lèche-la pendant que je te baise, ordonna-t-il, avant de la pénétrer lentement.

Kali aspira le clito rougi, et entra sa langue dans le doux vagin de sa femme, le baisant au rythme des coups de queue de Derek. Jennifer tira sur ses tétons, souriant à Derek.

Leurs gémissements s'élevèrent dans la chambre, le lit grinçant sous les trois corps luisants de sueurs.

Jennifer passa sa main sous la tête de kali et le releva, admirant son visage humide de mouille.

\- J'ai envie de le sucer, pas toi ? proposa l'Émissaire, passant ses pouces sur les douces joues.

Kali acquiesça silencieusement et, se libérant de Derek, se mit à genoux, imitant sa femme.

Derek s'allongea entre les deux beautés. Les deux femmes tendirent leurs culs vers le visage de l'Alpha, et commencèrent à lécher la longueur, se délectant du goût de Kali et de Derek mélangés.

Derek grogna, sentant les deux langues jouer avec sa bite, et massa les deux paires de fesses à sa portée.

\- Putain, vous allez me- OOHH !- faire jou-jouir avant l'heure ! souffla Derek.

Kali se redressa, attrapa la valisette rangée sous le lit et la tendit au loup.

\- Amuse-toi, sourit-elle, avant de lécher le bout du gland, pendant que Jennifer branlait la base de la queue.

Il ouvrit difficilement la valisette, et attrapa un tube de lubrifiant. Il en enduisit ses deux mains et titilla les clitos à sa portée. Les deux femmes gémirent en chœurs autour de la tige de Derek, le faisant frémir.

Il enfonça deux doigts dans chaque vagin, et les doigta lentement, admirant ses amantes s'agiter un peu plus sur son membre.

Jennifer le pompait ardemment, pendant que Kali léchait ses bourses pleines. Derek doigtait plus vigoureusement les deux antres chauds, grognant de plaisir.

\- Lève-toi mon amour, je veux que tu te fasses baiser par Derek, ordonna la louve.

Jennifer obéit, et s'empala rapidement sur la longueur luisante de salive. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, balançant des hanches pour bien sentir toutes les sensations.

Kali s'installa à califourchon sur le visage de Derek, et imita les mouvements de sa femme.

Derek pétrissait les fesses bronzées de Kali, la léchant et aspirant son clito. Il donnait des coups de reins, s'enfonçant profondément entre les reins de Jennifer.

\- Est-ce qu'il lèche bien, mon amour ? susurra Jennifer, caressant les abdos dessinés de son amant.

\- Sa langue est si douce et -OOhhh !- il va me faire jouir trop viiiiite !

Kali se frotta durement contre le visage de Derek, jouissant tout en serrant les mains de sa femme.

Elle se redressa et s'écroula sur le lit, sa tête contre celle du loup. Il s'embrassèrent doucement, Kali redescendant doucement de son orgasme. Puis elle se redressa, et se mit à cheval derrière Jennifer. Elle embrassa son cou, tout en promenant ses mains sur les seins et le ventre de sa femme.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? Moi, assise sur ton visage, et toi, te faisant baiser par Derek ? susurra Kali, titillant le clito du bout des doigts.

\- OUII OOOH ! J'veux le faire ! Pitié !

Jennifer libéra Derek, et s'allongea sur le dos, les fesses au bord du lit. Le loup descendit et se mit face à l'Émissaire. Il fléchit les genoux, et pénétra cette dernière, donnant de violents coups de reins.

Kali se plaça au-dessus de Jennifer, sa chatte sur sa bouche, ses fesses tendues vers le loup, à quatre pattes sur le lit.

\- Allez, vas-y, lèche-la ! Fais la crier pendant que je te baise ! grogna Derek, claquant les fesses de l'Émissaire.

\- Voilà, comme ça mon bébééé, gémit Kali, se mettant accroupie au-dessus de son visage.

Derek voyait cette langue douce lécher cette petite chatte. Il accéléra, baisant violemment Jennifer.

\- Putain, j'vais jouir, dis-moi que je peux gicler sur elle, supplia Derek, perdu entre les cuisses blanches.

\- Oui, vas-y, jouit sur elle, que je puisse te goûter après ... JOUIS !

Derek sortit sa queue du fourreau, se branla fortement et jouit en hurlant, la tête en arrière, inondant le ventre plat de son foutre chaud. Il se rallongea à côté de Jennifer, et cala trois doigts dans sa chatte encore chaude.

Kali se plaça de l'autre côté, et attrapa le gros gode dans la valisette. Puis elle repoussa les doigts de Derek et l'enfonça entre les cuisses de sa femme.

\- Oh putain ouiii ! Baise-moi ! cria Jennifer.

Derek titillant, son clito, Kali la baisant avec la grosse queue en latex, les deux léchant ses tétons tendus, eurent raison d'elle. Elle jouit en hurlant, trempant le lit de mouille.

\- C'était bon, hein mon bébé ! chuchota Kali à l'oreille de sa femme, sortant lentement le gode. Elle caressa doucement le corps de Jennifer, sa main croisant celle de Derek imitant ses gestes.

\- Vous êtes de belles cochonnes, affirma Derek, la queue réveillée par la jouissance de Jennifer.

\- Tu bandes encore ? admira Kali, regardant la queue tressauter sur le ventre de l'Alpha.

Derek bomba le torse, fier de ses performances. Il s'approcha de Kali et l'embrassa langoureusement. Jennifer s'approcha et glissa sa langue entre leurs lèvres. Les trois langues se liaient, se léchaient, se domptaient.

L'Émissaire descendit ses mains, l'une sur la queue du loup, l'autre entre les cuisses de sa femme.

\- Et si on lui montrait ce dont on est capable, ma belle ? susurra Kali, caressant le visage de son amante.

Cette dernière acquiesça, relâcha la tige, s'assit, sa femme l'accueillant entre ses bras.

Derek s'assit sur le lit, enroulant sa main autour de sa verge.

\- Tu sais Derek, quand on t'a appelé, on était dans cette position, commença Kali, promenant ses mains sur les seins bombés de l'Émissaire. On avait déjà baiser comme deux petites salopes en t'imaginant baiser l'une ou l'autre.

\- Et on aimerait vraiment continuer encore et encore, gémit Jennifer, obtenant l'approbation de Kali.

Kali la caressait lentement, léchant son cou, en regardant Derek se branler avec fureur.

\- Vous êtes... Putain ! Bien sûr que j'veux baiser encore avec vous ! grogna le loup, versant une grande quantité de lubrifiant sur sa tige.

Jennifer et Kali s'embrassèrent, leurs bouts de langues se léchant timidement.

Puis la louve passa ses mains sous les cuisses de sa femme et les lui écarta outrageusement. L'Émissaire glissa ses doigts sur son clito gonflé, et les deux femmes croisèrent le regard noir de désir du loup.

\- Baise-la, ordonna Kali, avant de lécher la langue de sa femme avec la sienne.

Derek ne se fit pas prier, enfonça sa queue entre les reins de Jennifer, et la pistonna avec violence.

Jennifer se tâtait le clito aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, criant son plaisir. Kali glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de sa compagne, la faisant taire.

\- Oui, c'est ça, crie pour moi, petite salope ! Après, je ferai crier ta salope de femme ! grogna Derek, récoltant des gémissements encourageants.

Kali relâcha Jennifer, et s'allongea à ses côtés, se calant quatre doigts dans la chatte, continuant à titiller le bouton de plaisir l'Émissaire.

Cette dernière descendit sa main et imita les gestes de la louve, s'amusant avec son clito.

Derek sortit de Jennifer, et pénétra Kali à son tour, la baisant aussi fort que possible.

\- J'vais vous baiser toutes les deux, et je jouirai dans vos bouches ! cria Derek, perdu dans les affres du plaisir.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent, se touchant vulgairement l'une et l'autre. Derek accéléra, faisant crier la louve, qui jouit en hurlant avant de perdre légèrement connaissance.

Derek s'arrêta, inquiet, puis croisa le regard heureux de Kali, et fut rassurer. Il la libéra et retourna à Jennifer, la baisant aussi durement que la louve. Cette dernière titilla violemment sa femme, qui jouit à son tour, dans un cri muet, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit.

Derek sortit sa queue, attrapa les deux femmes par la nuque, et les rapprocha de sa tige. Il se branla vigoureusement, les deux femmes tirant la langue pour ne rien rater. Il gicla, grognant, faisant luire ses yeux d'un rouge ardant.

Sa sève, étalée sur les deux langues, disparut dans un baiser langoureux, qui aurait pu le faire rejouir s'il en avait eu la force. Il s'écroula sur le ventre, essoufflé de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Kali le retourna sur le dos, et les deux femmes se calèrent contre lui, leurs visages calés dans son cou, ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Il leurs caressa les cheveux, savourant leurs câlins post-orgasmique.

\- Wow ! J'veux dire... Non, ouais, c'est bien WOW que je voulais dire ! rit Derek.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, confirma Kali, promenant ses doigts sur ses abdos. Et toi mon amour ?

\- J'en frémit encore, marmonna Jennifer, à moitié somnolente.

\- Par contre, il y a quelque chose que vous avez dit que j'aimerais éclaircir. Vous avez dit que vous voudriez recommencer encore et encore ? C'est vrai ? demanda Derek, tout penaud.

\- Moi, si Kali le veut, je le veux. Mais il n'y aura rien d'autre entre nous ! répondit Jennifer, subitement réveillée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit Kali, prenant la main de Jennifer dans la sienne. Mais, si un jour, tu rencontres ton âme-sœur, il faut que nous nous promettions de rester amis, d'accord ? continua Kali.

\- Bien sûr ! affirma Derek. Mais pourquoi t'inquiéter de ça, je ne suis pas sûr de la rencontrer un jour !

Kali et Jennifer se sourirent, sachant que Derek avait une âme-sœur. Mais il lui faudrait patienter encore un peu avant de la reconnaître... ou plutôt, LE reconnaître !

\- En attendant que tout ça arrive, on pourra profiter de nos parties à trois ! affirma Jennifer.

\- Bon, je vais prendre une douche, quelqu'un est intéressé par la prendre avec moi ? proposa Kali, roulant des hanches, cambrant ses fesses exagérément.

Derek et Jennifer se levèrent prestement, la rejoignant dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek baisait sauvagement Jennifer, la plaquant contre la paroi transparente de la cabine de douche. Kali,assise sur une chaise, se doigtait violemment en admirant sa femme se faire labourer copieusement par un puissant Alpha.

Oui, ils allaient en profiter, jusqu'au jour où l'Âme-Soeur de Derek se présenterait à lui ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilààà ! Mais qui est donc l'Âme-Soeur de Derek ? héhéhé ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Nouveau chapitre bien plus long ! :D

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Jeff Davis.

 **AVERTISSEMENT : cet histoire est Un PWP, avec un Threesome. Mention de vulgarité, soumission légère. Plusieurs lemons, F/F, F/M/F, M/M... Threesome, Foursome, Exibition volontaire.**  
 **PORNO, PORNO ET PORNOOOOO !**

Les personnages sont OOC, vous vous en doutez bien ! ^^

Jennifer est l'Emissaire de Kali. Kali est une Alpha, mais sous la coupe de Derek.

Derek est Alpha.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Trois mois maintenant que Derek, Jennifer et Kali partageaient des moments ensemble.

Jennifer et Kali s'aimaient encore plus qu'avant, mais elles adoraient aussi être avec Derek.

Mais depuis quelques jours, le loup semblait triste. Mélancolique.

Les deux femmes savaient ce qui se passait. Derek était malheureux de ne pas connaître son âme-sœur.

Allongées sur le lit, la louve et l'Émissaire discutaient de la situation tout en se câlinant, profitant de l'absence de Derek.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on l'appelle. Derek est vraiment malheureux, argumenta Kali, glissant ses doigts entre ceux de sa femme.

\- Oui, mais comment ? Ils ne voudront jamais accepter qu'ils sont liés ! contra Jennifer, regardant les doigts de son vis-à-vis disparaître dans son soutien-gorge.

\- Et si on les obligeait à faire une longue route ensemble ? continua la louve, glissant sa main sur le ventre plat de son amante.

\- Mouais, c'est pas une mauvaise id- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? coupa l'Émissaire, la main de Kali dans son short.

Cette dernière sourit, puis s'allongea entre les cuisses de Jennifer et l'embrassa langoureusement, lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- Eh bien, je vais faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime, tout en pensant à Derek et son Âme-sœur ensemble, ronronna Kali.

Elles frottèrent leurs bassins, respirant par à-coup. Kali arracha leurs vêtements, impatiente à l'idée de faire jouir sa femme.

Jennifer s'installa à califourchon sur sa femme, lui tournant le dos, et écarta les fesses.

\- J'ai envie que tu t'occupes de mon petit trou plissé, gémit l'Émissaire.

Kali lui claqua les fesses, puis ouvrit la valisette -toujours à portée de main- et récupéra le lubrifiant effet froid, le vibromasseur et le plug anal.

Jennifer releva le bassin, exposant ses deux antres. Kali enduisit le vibro de lubrifiant, l'alluma et caressa la vulve. Elle étala du gel sur l'anus palpitant, et le titilla du pouce.

\- Oooh mon bébé ! C'est si bon !

La louve enfonça doucement le vibro dans le vagin accueillant de l'Émissaire, et entama un doux va-et-vient.

\- Baise-toi sur le gode pendant que je prépare ton petit cul, grogna Kali, enfonçant une première phalange de son index dans l'anus de Jennifer.

Cette dernière obéit, cherchant plus de contact avec sa femme. Elle sentait ces vibrations dans sa chatte, ce doigt dans son cul, et descendit sa main entre ses cuisses pour se caresser le clitoris.

\- Encooore ! cria Jennifer, s'enfonçant encore plus sur le gode, prenant tout le doigt entre les fesses.

kali doigtait ce trou serré, et, rajoutant du lubrifiant, enfonça un deuxième doigt.

Jennifer grimaça sous la sensation. Kali s'excusa, mais l'Émissaire bougea à nouveau les hanches, apaisée.

\- Rajoute un autre doigt ! ordonna Jennifer, roulant du bassin.

Kali obéit et cala un troisième doigt lubrifié, mais ne bougea plus, sentant la légère douleur émanant de sa femme.

Un petit moment plus tard, Jennifer bougea d'elle-même, gémissant sous les sensations. Trois doigts dans son cul, un vibro dans la chatte et ses doigts titillant son clito, elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Bébé, pitié, aide-moi ! susurra l'Émissaire. Fais-moi jouir !

Kali ôta ses doigts et ordonna à sa femme de se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle se mit à genoux puis, lentement, lui enfonça le plug entre les fesses, déposant de doux baisers sur le dos et les fesses.

\- Écarte tes cuisses mon amour, que je puisse te lécher la chatte, chuchota Kali, récoltant un cri de plaisir de Jennifer.

Cette dernière écarta les jambes, puis sentit la douce langue de sa femme glisser sur son clito. Elle hurla, perdue entre toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait.

\- Putain ouiii ! Bouffe-moi la chatte ! grogna Jennifer, ondulant violemment des hanches sur le visage de la louve.

Kali aspira le clito, et joua avec le plug, baisant le cul serré avec ferveur.

Jennifer accéléra le mouvement, sentant l'orgasme arriver. Elle tira violemment ses tétons, et jouit, inondant le visage de son amante de mouille. Elle s'écroula sur le lit, et Kali lui retira tous les sextoys.

Elles s'embrassèrent lentement, laissant l'excitation retomber.

\- Tu es vraiment une merveille, affirma Jennifer, souriant à sa femme.

Mais elles ne purent partager d'autres paroles car on sonna à la porte. Kali releva le nez, tentant de découvrir l'odeur de leur visiteur. Derek. La louve enfila un tee-shirt long, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit.

Le loup lui sourit doucement et entra, puis se stoppa au milieu du salon et renifla l'air.

\- Eh bien, je pars une petite heure, et vous en profitez pour reparfumer l'air ambiant ? ricana Derek, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Disons que j'ai honorée ma femme, susurra Kali. Mais ...

\- Mais ? répéta Derek, un sourcils relevé.

\- Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la baiser à mon tour, à cause de toi ! gronda gentiment Jennifer, débarquant toute habillée.

Kali se retourna vers sa femme, et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, sous le regard excité de Derek. Mais très vite, l'atmosphère retomba, Derek sentant la tristesse à plein nez.

\- Oh Derek, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jennifer, le tirant jusqu'au canapé.

Ils s'assirent et Kali les rejoignirent, s'installant sur les genoux de sa femme.

\- Je... Je vous envie. Vous êtes ensemble, liées et tout, et moi ... commença Derek, avant de retenir un sanglot.

Kali prit le visage du loup et l'attira sur ses cuisses, lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Jennifer lui frottait le dos, lui apportant du réconfort.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, s'entendant pour annoncer la vérité à Derek.

\- Derek, nous savons qui c'est, commença Jennifer. Nous savons qui est ton âme-sœur.

\- C'est vrai ? chuchota Derek, profitant des attentions de ses amantes occasionnelles.

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de te le dire, pour ne pas empêcher le lien de se faire, continua l'Émissaire, grattant la barbe du loup.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un homme. Et que... Disons que vous n'avez pas toujours été en accord tous les deux ... hésita Kali.

\- Oh. Mais comment je vais faire alors ? J'en peux plus d'être seul. Sans vouloir vous vexez, hein ! expliqua Derek.

\- Eh bien, nous allons organiser votre rencontre et-

Le téléphone sonna, coupant court à la discussion. Kali décrocha, Jennifer étant occupée à masser le crâne du loup.

\- Allô ? ... Oh Salut ! ... Vraiment ? Ah mince ! ... Euh, oui ... Oui ... Hélas, on est coincé avec Jenn' mais ... Attend !

Elle posa une main sur le micro du téléphone.

\- Derek ? Deucalion est coincé à Sacramento, sa voiture est en panne. Tu pourrais aller le chercher ? demanda la louve.

Derek ronchonna, mais accepta. Au moins, ça l'occuperait.

\- Derek est d'accord pour venir te chercher ! ... Arrête de râler ! ... Eh bien tu n'as pas le choix ! A moins que tu ne préfères Stiles ? ... On est d'accord ! Derek partira dans une heure ! ... A tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa femme.

\- Pourquoi t'as parlé de Stiles ? Ne me dis pas qu'il va venir, marmonna Derek, parfaitement détendu par les attentions des deux femmes.

\- Peu importe, nous en étions à parler de ton âme-sœur, éluda Jennifer, un sourire entendu pour Kali. Tu vas bientôt le rencontrer.

\- C'est vrai ? Et quand ? Où ? Est-ce que je vais lui plaire ? déblatéra Derek, se redressant, un énorme sourire le visage.

\- Calme-toi mon chou, il n'arrivera que dans quelques jours, rit Jennifer, caressant la joue du loup. Et ! Il est au courant pour nous trois, et n'a pas émit d'objections au fait que l'on s'amuse encore en attendant sa venue !

\- Et oui, tu vas lui plaire, ajouta Kali. Tu es beau, intelligent, doux, généreux, patient... Bon, t'as compris hein ! Et maintenant, si tu t'occupais de moi ?

Elle écarta les jambes, dévoilant son entrejambe humide. Jennifer lui releva le tee-shirt au-dessus des seins, et les palpa à pleines mains.

Derek admira le spectacle, se massant la queue par-dessus son jean. Il le déboutonna, et libéra sa tige tendue, se branlant légèrement.

Il plongea son visage entre les cuisses bronzée de la louve, et lécha la vulve avec vigueur. Kali lui caressa les cheveux, puis pencha la tête sur le côté pour venir embrasser sa femme.

Derek cracha sur sa chatte, et frotta le bout de son gland contre le clito rougit. Kali rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant à gorge déployée.

Jennifer laissa une de ses mains sur les seins de sa femme, et descendit l'autre sur son bouton de plaisir qu'elle caressa avec douceur.

Derek pénétra la louve, et entama un va-et-vient rapide et vigoureux, revigoré par l'idée qu'il allait bientôt rencontré sa Moitié.

Il passa les jambes de la louve sur ses épaules et la souleva par les fesses, claquant ses hanches contre les globes de chairs, la faisant hurler de plaisir.

\- C'est ça, crie bien fort ! Montre-moi que je baise bien ! grogna Derek, labourant cet antre chaud et trempé.

Jennifer léchait le cou de sa femme, lui palpait les seins à pleines mains, tout en chuchotant des mots salaces dans son oreille.

\- J'aime t'entendre crier comme une salope. Tu es tellement belle les cuisses écartées. Tellement excitante, tu le sais hein !

\- PLUS FORT ! hurla Kali, crocs et griffes sortis.

Derek rua entre les reins de la louve, ses couilles claquant contre les fesses charnues, sa queue frappant au fond de son vagin, la baisant avec fureur.

Kali sentit l'orgasme la frapper, et cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle donna de violents coups de hanches, cherchant la queue de Derek encore et encore, puis s'écroula sur Jennifer, inconsciente.

Derek sortit sa queue de Kali, puis éjacula sur le ventre bronzé, criant de jouissance. Il retomba assis sur le canapé, complètement vidé mais heureux.

Jennifer caressait le visage de sa femme, déposant de doux baisers sur son visage. Elle était tellement belle comme ça.

Kali reprit doucement ses esprits, et sourit à son amante, l'embrassa doucement puis se redressa et s'assit sur les jambes du loup. Elle posa sa tête dans le cou de Derek, lui faisant un câlin. Jennifer se rapprocha, et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses nues de sa femme.

Bientôt, Derek rencontrerait son âme-sœur, et qui c'est, peut-être pourrait-il partager de bons moments ensemble.

Mais en attendant, il allait devoir faire la route jusqu'à Sacramento pour aller chercher ce rabat-joie de Démon-Loup, aka Deucalion.

Il se leva du canapé, déposa un baiser sur les fronts de ses amantes, récupéra sa veste en cuir et ses clefs de voiture et prit la route sans plus attendre.

...

Trois heures plus tard, il arriva à l'entrée de Sacramento. Il s'arrêta à une station-service, voulant faire le plein d'essence avant de récupérer Deucalion.

Le réservoir rempli, il remonta derrière le volant, ayant payé par carte de crédit, mais se stoppa bien vite en entendant des gémissements s'élever. Un couple était en train de baiser, sûrement dans l'arrière-boutique, et Derek, en tant que loup-garou, pouvait parfaitement les entendre.

Sa queue se réveilla, sensible aux sons des peaux qui claquaient, des bruits humides, aux cris de la femme, au coup rythmé d'une table contre un mur. Il regarda de tous les côtés, et étant seul, il déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main dans son boxer.

Il se massa doucement la queue, se gorgeant des sons qu'il entendait. La femme criait son plaisir, son partenaire était plus silencieux. Puis, il parla, et le cerveau de Derek beugua.

Cette voix.

Si forte, si sensuelle, si électrisante, si rauque...

L'Alpha en eut le souffle coupé, et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, comme enivré par ce doux son.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se concentrant sur les paroles crus de l'homme qui baisait la femme.

\- Vas-y, crie autant que tu veux! Je veux que tout le monde t'entende jouir !

La femme hurla, terrassée par un orgasme.

Et L'homme jouit à son tour, dans un grognement puissant.

Et Derek jouit simultanément, répondant aux grognements de l'homme, giclant dans sa main libre. Il reprit son souffle lentement, n'ayant jamais connu un tel orgasme.

C'était comme si cet homme et lui avaient été comme liés par le plaisir.

Liés.

Prit d'un doute, Derek sortit son téléphone portable et appela Jennifer.

\- Hey baby ! Déjà arrivé ?

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Est-ce que je peux partager un orgasme avec mon Âme-Sœur, sans l'avoir vu, et surtout, sans l'avoir touché ? demanda Derek sans détour.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Je suis dans une station service, et j'ai entendu un couple baiser. Je me suis branlé en les écoutant, et quand j'ai entendu l'homme, j'ai été comme ... "envoûté" par sa voix... Et quand il a joui, j'ai joui en même temps, mais c'était comme si on était liés ! expliqua Derek.

\- Oh Baby, c'est trop chou ! Tu as pris ton pied avec ton Âme-Sœur sans le savoir ! minauda l'Émissaire. _It's so fluffy !_

\- Je ne suis pas fluffy ! grogna Derek.

Puis, il comprit. Il était là. Son Âme-Sœur. Avec une autre femme, certes, mais il était tout près.

Il raccrocha, s'essuya la main sur un vieux mouchoir, et sortit de la voiture pour entrer dans la boutique.

Il trouva une jeune femme derrière le comptoir, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres, sentant le sexe à plein nez, et l'odeur de l'Homme. Derek s'en gorgea, frémissant à l'idée qu'il pourrait en profiter jour après jour.

Grande blonde aux yeux bleus, mince mais avec de jolies formes,

\- Bonjour Monsieur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? l' accueillit "Penny", d'après ce que disait son badge.

\- Bonjour, salua le loup. Hem ... Je cherche-

\- Derek ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la voix, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était lui l'amant de Penny ? Son Âme-Sœur ? Mais c'était impossible !

\- Deucalion ? s'étrangla Derek. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Eh bien, ravis de te revoir aussi ! ricana Deucalion. Je suis venu rendre visite à Penny. Mais suis-je impoli ! Penny, je te présente Derek, le fils de Talia, et amant de Kali et Jennifer !

Derek s'offusqua, et lança un regard noir au Démon-Loup, avant d'entendre le léger rire de Penny. La jeune femme sourit doucement, avant de faire luire ses yeux, révélant un doré brillant.

\- Je suis Penny, amante de Deucalion, et Bêta et femme d' Ennis ! se présenta la petite blonde.

\- Attendez, que je comprenne, coupa Derek, se massant les tempes. Si je comprends, tu es la femme d'Ennis, sa Bêta, et tu baises avec Deucalion dans l'arrière-boutique de cette station-service !

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, Derek ! se moqua une grosse voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Ennis. Grand colosse chauve, fait de muscles d'acier. Derek lui lança un regard incrédule, puis tourna vers les deux amants, qui souriaient au nouveau venu.

Ennis prit Penny dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de la renifler sans gêne. Deucalion lui tapota l'épaule en guise de bonjour, puis tourna son regard vers un Derek complètement paumé.

\- Je vis la même relation que tu as avec Kali et Jennifer éluda Deucalion, avec un sourire qui disait "oui je sais tout !".

Derek hocha lentement la tête, mais son regard captait autre chose. Ennis, faisant fi des spectateurs, avait hissé Penny sur le comptoir, et s'était glissé entre ses cuisses, lui léchant le cou, ses doigts se perdant sous la jupe de la blonde.

Le colosse se mit à genoux, et plongea le visage sous la jupe. Penny gémit doucement, caressant le crâne rasé de son amant.

Derek, hypnotisé par le couple exhibitionniste, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Deucalion s'était rapproché de son corps, se glissant derrière lui. Il sentit son souffle chaud, et son corps irradié de chaleur contre le sien, sans qu'aucun contact n'est lieu.

Ennis se releva, ouvrit son pantalon, sortit sa queue dressée, et pénétra Penny en douceur. Il entama rapidement un va-et-vient rapide et profond, faisant crier la blonde, et sourit malicieusement à Derek.

Deucalion se colla à lui, calant la bosse de son jean contre les fesses fermes de Derek, frôlant son oreille de sa bouche.

\- Alors Alpha, la vue te plaît ? susurra Deucalion. Tu aimes les voir baiser ?

Derek frémit. Cette voix, c'était bien celle de l'Homme qui l'avait fait jouir. Celle de son Âme-Soeur. Mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être toi, souffla Derek, essayant de rester immobile.

\- Oh que si Derek, c'est bien moi. On a joui ensemble tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu. Tu t'es branlé en m'écoutant baiser Penny. Tu as pris ton pied en imaginant que c'était ma main autour de ta belle queue, continua Deucalion, ne faisant aucun mouvement.

Ennis accéléra les coups de reins, allongeant Penny sur le comptoir, offrant une pleine vue sur sa bite coulissant dans le vagin trempé de son amante.

\- Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas l'accepter, continua Deucalion, léchant l'oreille à sa portée. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est compréhensible. Mais je saurais te faire accepter.

Deucalion posa sa main sur l'énorme bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son vis-à-vis, mais ne la bougea pas.

\- Et on fera l'amour encore et encore, et tu prendras mon cul vierge, tu seras le premier à me baiser, gronda Deucalion, vibrant contre Derek. Parce que je t'ai attendu, car après tout... Tu es mon Âme-Sœur.

Et juste comme ça, Derek jouit en hurlant. Il s'écroula sur le comptoir, suivit de Penny, pantelante après son orgasme. Ennis gicla sur son ventre, et la blonde en récupéra avec ses doigts, avant de les lécher, son regard planté dans celui de son homme.

Deucalion frotta doucement le dos de Derek, tout en replaçant son érection gênante en place.

L'alpha de Beacon Hills se redressa lentement, et ce qu'il vit lui fit louper un battement de coeur.

Ennis, le visage de Penny entre ses mains, la regardait d'un amour infini. La blonde, elle, lui souriait, comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Ils sentaient le sexe, la luxure, mais aussi l'amour avec un grand A.

Deucalion remarqua le regard que posait le loup sur le couple, et sourit tendrement.

\- Eh oui, tu vois, eux aussi sont des Âmes-soeurs, expliqua le Démon-Loup. Allez viens, je vais te donner de quoi te changer.

Il prit Derek par la main et le dirigea vers une porte, donnant sur une petite salle de repos.

Des canapés, une télé, un petit frigo et une table à manger meublaient le petit espace. L'endroit était saturé d'odeurs de sexe. Derek renifla profondément, se délectant du parfum du Démon-Loup.

Ce dernier ouvrit une valise, sortit un boxer et un pantalon noir et le tendit à Derek, avant de quitter la salle. Derek retira ses vêtements souillés, et releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Ennis entra, et après avoir pris quelques secondes pour mater le loup, se concentra sur son visage et devint subitement sérieux.

\- Nous aimons Deucalion. Profondément. Et je sais que ça n'a pas été toujours le grand amour entre vous deux. Mais tu sais qu'il était sincère dans ses paroles. Et je te confirme qu'il n'a jamais été dépucelé de ce côté-là ! Enfin bref, il a changé. Apprend à le connaître, il en vaut vraiment le coup.

Derek rougit face aux révélations du colosse, mais se reprit bien vite et acquiesça, lui faisant la promesse de ne pas blesser le Démon-Loup.

\- Oh, une dernière chose ! Nous sommes tous clean*, ajouta Ennis, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Même si nous sommes des loups-garous, on a fait les tests. Et on est exclusifs entre nous trois.

Ennis sortit de la pièce, et Derek, après quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information, se rhabilla. Il mit ses vêtements dans un sac, et se chargea de la valise de Deucalion.

Ennis se rapprocha de son amant et lui donna l'accolade. Penny se cala entre les deux, puis déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Deucalion. Ennis fit de même, avant de le relâcher.

\- Tu vas nous manquer beau gosse, murmura Penny, le regard triste.

\- Je reviendrai bientôt vous voir, assura Deucalion, avant de les saluer de la main et de quitter la boutique.

Derek les salua à son tour, et rejoignit le loup. Ils montèrent dans la Camaro, Deucalion renifla l'habitacle, et croisa le regard gêné de Derek.

\- Pas un mot, grogna Derek, tournant la clef pour démarrer la voiture.

Qui brouta avant de s'arrêter totalement. Derek jura et descendit de voiture. Il ouvrit le capot, mais ne sachant pas quoi chercher, souffla d'agacement.

\- Un problème ? demanda Ennis, venant à sa rencontre et plongeant dans le moteur.

\- Elle ne veut plus démarrer, marmonna l'Alpha de Beacon Hills. Je ne comprends pas, elle allait très bien jusqu'à présent.

\- Les bougies sont mortes, ils faut les changer. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas ce modèle, et que je ne peux me faire livrer que demain.

Derek se frotta le visage, dépité. Il avait la poisse. Il accepta quand même de commander les pièces, puis demanda à Deucalion de le conduire jusqu'à un hôtel.

Le Démon-Loup appela un taxi, et ils allèrent jusqu'à un hôtel tout près de la station-service.

\- Il ne me reste qu'une chambre avec un lit double, s'excusa la réceptionniste, lorgnant sans vergogne sur les deux loups. De plus, tous les hôtels de la ville sont complets !

\- On va la prendre, merci ... Éloïse, sourit Deucalion, fixant le badge sur la poitrine généreuse de la réceptionniste. Si nous avons besoin ... ?

\- Appelez-moi sans aucun soucis, roucoula ladite Éloïse, dégageant une forte odeur d'excitation.

L'Alpha de Beacon Hills leva les yeux au ciel, et sans même la remercier, prit la clef de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivit de près par son "Âme-Soeur".

Les portes se refermèrent, et les deux loups soufflèrent.

\- T'étais vraiment obligé de la draguer ? grogna Derek, une subtile pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, à défaut de passer ma nuit dans le lit froid d'un Alpha aussi souriant qu'un croque-mitaine, je préfère savoir que je pourrai aller me détendre dans le lit d'une jolie brune ! répliqua Deucalion, agacé par le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Derek jeta les sacs au sol et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Deucalion soupira. Il y a quelques heures, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui, et maintenant, il lui faisait une crise de jalousie ?

Il sortit de la chambre, voulant s'aérer les idées et trouver un fast-food pour commander à manger.

Derek sortit de salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches après avoir pris une douche, et constata l'absence du Démon-Loup. Il y était allé fort en reprochant le comportement de ce dernier. Mais il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses mots. Et cette Éloïse le répugnait.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, sur le ventre, et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par sa journée.

...

Deucalion rentra une heure plus tard, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il avisa Derek endormit sur le lit, complètement nu, une serviette de bain à côté de lui. Il admira ses épaules larges, son bassin étroit, ses fesses bombées, ses cuisses fermes.

Il déposa ses affaires au pied du lit, et s'assit doucement à côté du brun endormi. Il frôla la peau du bout des doigts, souriant en voyant la chair de poule se dessiner. Écoutant les battements de coeur du plus jeune, il savait que ce dernier était éveillé, donc consentant. Il massa doucement les épaules, descendit jusqu'aux reins, puis palpa les deux globes de chairs, récoltant un doux gémissement du propriétaire.

Derek bougea, écartant légèrement les cuisses, dévoilant une magnifique paires de couilles imberbes, et un bout de queue endormie. Deucalion se lécha les lèvres, et écarta doucement les fesses de Derek, dévoilant un anus tout aussi épilé. Il haleta doucement, et sourit en croisant le regard de son jeune amant.

Le plus jeune ouvrit doucement les yeux, plus reposé que jamais. Il se redressa sur les avant-bras, puis tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis. Il sentait encore les sensations des mains baladeuses sur son corps.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? marmonna Derek, sa tête retombant sur le matelas, la voix rauque de sommeil.

\- Tu es tellement beau, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça... murmura le Démon-Loup, glissant un doigt le long du dos musclé. J'ai rapporté de quoi manger !

\- J'ai faim, grogna L'Alpha de Beacon Hills.

Deucalion rit doucement, puis attrapa les sacs de fast-food. Il sortit des hamburgers, des frites, des sodas et des muffins aux chocolats, ainsi qu'un gros pot de glace à la menthe et un flacon de sauce chocolat.

Derek s'assit sur le lit, oubliant sa nudité, et admira les victuailles.

\- Eh bien, tu n'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère !

Deucalion ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon, et sous le regard interrogateur de Derek, expliqua qu'il serait plus à l'aise pour manger.

Derek alluma la télé, et ils commencèrent à manger tout en regardant L'Histoire Sans Fin*.

Ils discutèrent simplement, tout en se goinfrant de malbouffe. Ils entamèrent ensuite le pot de glace, l'arrosant de sauce chocolat.

Derek rit en voyant que Deucalion en avait sur le coin de la bouche. Naturellement, il l'essuya du bout du doigt, et le lécha, fixant le Démon-Loup dans les yeux.

\- Euh Désolé tu ... enfin... ouais... bégaya Derek, attrapant un coussin pour cacher sa queue palpitante.

Deucalion, tout aussi gêné, attrapa la télécommande et entreprit de changer de chaîne, cherchant un programme léger. Et tomba sur un porno gay.

Les deux hommes ne purent décrocher leurs regards de l'écran. L'air se chargea d'excitation et d'odeur de luxure.

Machinalement, Deucalion se rapprocha de Derek, collant leurs deux corps. L'Alpha de Beacon Hills tourna le tête vers son vis-à-vis, le regard noir de désir. Il se pencha, frôlant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Deucalion combla la distance et colla leurs bouches. Il quémanda l'entrée avec sa langue, et Derek entrouvrit les lèvres, faisant rencontrer leurs langues.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, gémissant doucement. Deucalion promena sa main sur le torse musclé, se dirigeant rapidement vers la queue de Derek.

Le plus jeune s'allongea sur le côté, entraînant son amant avec lui. Il plongea sa main dans le boxer de Deucalion, et caressa la queue dressée, imitant le rythme de ce dernier sur sa propre bite.

Ils grognèrent en concert, leurs langues se rencontrant sans pudeur. Deucalion branlait Derek, Derek branlait Deucalion, et à la télé, les deux hommes baisaient avec ferveur.

Derek, sentant l'orgasme monter, ondula des hanches, baisant le poing de Deucalion. Ce dernier admirait cette tige tendue glisser entre ses doigts, et fit de même.

Les coups de hanches se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux, et les deux hommes jouirent en même temps, giclant chacun sur le ventre de l'autre.

A la télé, les deux acteurs avaient fini et s'embrassaient langoureusement.

Dans la chambre, les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras, pour un câlin post-coïtal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Deucalion, toujours nu, se leva, grognant contre la personne qui les dérangeait si tard. Il ouvrit, et tomba sur la réceptionniste, les joues rouges, le regard brillant.

\- J'vous ai entendu et..., souffla-t-elle. Je peux participer ?

Derek allongé sur le lit, ricana doucement, puis rejoignit son amant. Il fut vite enveloppé par l'odeur d'excitation d'Éloïse. Deucalion regarda Derek dans les yeux, et, d'un commun accord, ferma la porte à la brune.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais te retrouver dans son lit ? se moqua Derek, embrassant le cou de son amant.

\- Tu as senti son odeur ? Elle vient de se faire baiser par un autre client de l'hôtel. J'ai mes limites dans la baise, expliqua Deucalion, caressant le dos du plus jeune.

Très vite, Derek se retrouva allongé sur le lit, les fesses légèrement relevées. Le Démon-loup glissa un oreiller sous les hanches de son amant, puis s'allongea, sa queue entre les fesses de Derek.

\- Connais-tu l'anulingus ? souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de son amant, se frottant contre le cul ferme.

\- Non…, murmura Derek, enivré.

Deucalion ne répondit pas, mais se releva, souriant en entendant son amant protesté. Puis plongea son visage entre les fesses de Derek, et lécha goulûment son trou plissé.

Derek hoqueta, avant de crier de plaisir. Deucalion lui releva les fesses, pour avoir plus d'accès à ce cul si bon. Il lui branla lentement la queue, se délectant des grognements de L'Alpha de Beacon Hills.

\- Oh putain, oui, encoooore ! cria Derek. Bouffe-moi, putain !

Deucalion pénétra le bout de sa langue dans le trou plissé, branlant de plus en plus vite la queue dure de son amant. Derek rua, cherchant plus de langue, plus de main, plus de tout. Puis d'un, coup, une chaleur incroyable monta entre ses reins et il jouit, giclant sur le lit et sur les doigts de son amant.

Il s'écroula sur le côté, essoufflé de son orgasme. Il croisa le regard de Deucalion, le regardant lécher ses doigts plein de sperme. Il l'attrapa au visage, l'embrassa passionnément, goûtant son propre sperme sur la langue de son amant.

Deucalion s'allongea sur le lit, à côté de son jeune amant, et se caressa doucement la verge. Derek suivit le mouvement des yeux, puis se mit à genoux et prit la tige tendue en bouche.

Deucalion jura, et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais de son amant.

\- Putain, ta bouche ... Merde, tu suces si bien !

Derek accéléra les va-et-vient, faisant cogner le bout de la queue au fond de sa gorge. Il le pompa avec une telle ferveur que Deucalion ne mit pas longtemps à jouir.

Derek avala tout le sperme, massant la base de la bite. Il relâcha la tige avec un pop vulgaire, et sourit à son amant, avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser langoureusement, lui faisant goûter sa propre sève.

\- Je suis bien content d'être tomber en panne, souffla Derek, s'endormant doucement dans les bras de Deucalion.

Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front, les couvrit d'un drap et d'une couverture et s'endormit à son tour.

Demain, ils reprendraient la route pour rentrer à Beacon Hills, et retrouver Jennifer et Kali qui les attendaient avec impatience.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* Ouais, parce que j'adore ce film ^^

* oui, c'est important !

 _Penny est inspirée du personnage de Big Bang Théory, et je l'ai choisi parce que l'acteur qui joue Ennis apparaît dans la série au côté de la belle blonde ! ^^_

Eh oui, c'est pas Stiles ! Et non, c'est pas encore fini ! :D Il y a un peu de fluffy, parce que j'aime le fluffy, même dans un porno !:D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Eh ouiiii, y'a une suiiiiiite ! :D

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Jeff Davis.

 **AVERTISSEMENT : cet histoire est Un PWP, avec un Threesome. Mention de vulgarité, soumission légère. Plusieurs lemons, F/F, F/M/F, M/M... Threesome, Foursome, Exhibition volontaire.**

 **PORNO, PORNO ET PORNOOOOO ! ( Avec un peu de fluffy parce qu'on est pas des bêtes ^^)**

Les personnages sont OOC, vous vous en doutez bien ! ^^

Jennifer est l'Émissaire de Kali. Kali est une Alpha, mais sous la coupe de Derek.

Derek est Alpha.

 **Important : PRO-TE-GEZ-VOUS !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Derek conduisait, un immense sourire sur le visage. Deucalion était à ses côtés, lisant un roman de Stephen King*. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux.

\- Tu devrais rouler un peu moins vite, dit Deucalion sans lever le nez de son livre. Tu risques de te faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse !

Derek sourit, amusé, et posa sa main sur la cuisse musclée du loup.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes entourés de forêt, il n'y aura pas un seul véhicule pendant encore des kilomètres !

Deucalion leva les yeux au ciel, puis posa son livre. Il se tourna vers son amant, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Personne ? Vraiment ? Alors je peux m'amuser avec toi ! As-tu déjà eu une pipe au volant ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il plongea sur l'entrejambe de Derek, ouvrit la braguette et le bouton de son jean, puis libéra la queue au repos. Derek grogna doucement, regardant aux alentours, par peur de se faire voir.

\- Arrête, tu vas pas faire ça mainte- Oooh Putain !

Deucalion léchait le gland, tout en branlant la base de la bite de son amant, la faisant grossir doucement.

\- Concentre-toi sur la route, et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste.

Il goba la queue tendue, récoltant un long gémissement du conducteur. Il sentait la voiture tanguer, mais avait confiance en Derek et ses réflexes. Il le pompa vigoureusement, et sentit les doigts de son amant se resserrer sur ses cheveux.

\- Vas-y, suce-moi bébé ! Et avale tout, j'aime sentir mon odeur dans ta bouche ! grognait Derek, tirant sur les cheveux de Deucalion, lui imposant un rythme dur et rapide.

Soudain, il entendit une sirène retentir. Il regarda dans le rétro et vit une voiture de police lui faire des appels de phares, l'obligeant à se garer. Mais Deucalion ne le lâchait pas, continuant à le sucer avec ardeur.

Derek gara la voiture, et tira sur les cheveux de son amant pour lui faire lâcher sa queue. Ce dernier grogna, refusant de libérer la tige tendue. L'officier de police descendit de sa voiture, faisant paniquer Derek.

\- Redresse-toi, elle arrive ! supplia Derek, partagé entre plaisir et honte.

Au dernier moment, Deucalion se releva, et Derek eu juste le temps de tirer sur son tee-shirt pour cacher sa queue suintante. La policière frappa à la vitre, et le loup l'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Messieurs. Vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête ? gronda la jeune femme.

Deucalion lui fit un sourire charmeur, promenant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant.

\- Il semblerait que mon cher et tendre ami ne sache pas rouler droit ! ricana Deucalion, croisant le regard noir dudit amant.

\- Sortez du véhicule, je vais vous faire un test d'alcoolémie, ordonna la jeune officier, reculant de la voiture.

Derek grogna, mais obéit, retenant son pantalon comme il le pouvait. Deucalion sortit à son tour, et rejoignit le loup. L'officier s'approcha du plus jeune et son regard descendit sur son entrejambe. Elle porta sa main sur son arme, reculant lentement.

\- Que cachez-vous sous votre tee-shirt ? Soulevez-le !

Derek souffla, son visage perdant de sa couleur. Il descendit lentement sa main jusqu'au bord de son tee-shirt et le releva, dévoilant son sexe toujours tendu. La jeune femme beugua sur la vue, et une légère odeur de désir émana de son corps.

Deucalion sourit, et s'approcha de Derek, lui remit la queue dans son caleçon avec des gestes lents et sensuels, puis lui referma le pantalon.

\- Je dois avouer que je faisais une fellation à mon amant. Il était difficile pour lui de conduire correctement alors que je le pompais et qu'il me tenait par les cheveux pour maintenir un rythme excitant ! expliqua-t-il, regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, puis leur ordonna de partir avant qu'elle ne les arrête pour attentat à la pudeur. Les deux loups grimpèrent en voiture, et Deucalion replongea sans plus attendre sur la queue de Derek, finissant ce qu'il avait commencé.

 _Plus tard, ils liront dans le journal qu'une officier de police avait été vu par des passants à l'arrière de sa voiture de fonction, sa matraque enfoncée dans le vagin, ses doigts titillant son clito avec violence._

...

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au loft de Derek. Il envoya rapidement un sms à Kali lui annonçant leur arrivée.

Il fit visiter son logement à son amant, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Il plongea dans l'eau moussante, savourant l'odeur de pain d'épices émanant de la mousse.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Deucalion entra dans la pièce à la lumière tamisée.

\- Je peux te rejoindre ? demanda le démon-loup.

Derek accepta, souriant doucement. Il regarda son amant se déshabiller, puis écarta les cuisses pour l'accueillir contre lui. Il promena l'éponge de bain sur le torse musclé de son âme-sœur, tout en lui mordillant le cou. Deucalion se détendit sous les attentions du loup, et caressa les bras musclés du bout de ses doigts.

\- Ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on fasse l'amour, susurra le démon-loup.

\- On peut le faire maintenant, ricana Derek, descendant ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis.

Mais ce dernier le stoppa, et se tourna, s'asseyant à califourchon sur Derek. Son visage était sérieux, ses mains englobant le visage de Derek.

\- Je veux dire, plus qu'une pipe ou autre ! Je veux que tu me prennes ce soir. Je veux jouir sur ta queue. Je te veux en moi, ce soir.

Derek acquiesça, embrassa lentement le loup, puis le serra dans ses bras. Ce soir, ils feraient l'amour, comme deux Âmes-Sœurs.

...

Le soir venu, Deucalion et Derek se rendirent dans la chambre. Derek prit le visage de Deucalion dans ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le démon-loup posa ses mains sur les hanches du loup, collant leurs bassins.

Chacun déshabilla l'autre, lentement, tendrement. Totalement nu, Derek fit s'asseoir Deucalion au bord du lit, et se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa, puis sa bouche descendit sur son torse, léchant les tétons pointant. Deucalion lui caressait les cheveux, savourant les attentions de son amant.

Le plus jeune descendit encore, puis goba la queue tendue, la suçant lentement. Il se releva, récupéra le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa commode, puis revint à genoux entre les jambes de Deucalion, et reprit la queue en bouche.

Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit et lui releva les cuisses, dévoilant un anus épilé. Il le titilla du bout de la langue, faisant gémir le démon-loup. Il suçota les couilles, puis remonta le long de la queue de Deucalion.

\- Oh bordel, j'ai tellement envie de toi ! gémit le démon-loup, croisant le regard de son amant. Dépêche-toi !

\- Oh que non, au contraire. Je vais prendre tout mon temps. Je vais te faire jouir avec ma langue. Ensuite avec mes doigts. Et enfin, tu jouiras sur ma queue.

Il versa une belle quantité de lubrifiant entre les fesses, et glissa un doigt tout le long. Il titilla l'anneau de chair, tout en léchant les testicules à sa portée. Il entra un premier doigt entre les reins de son amant, et savoura la sensation de chaleur de l'antre serré.

\- Oui, voilà. Détend-toi, il faut que tu sois bien préparé pour recevoir ma queue ! grogna Derek, admirant son doigt disparaître entre les reins de son amant.

Il entama un doux va-et-vient, tout en caressant la queue tendue. Il lécha les boules, les regardant se contracter sous le plaisir. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt, mais attendit que son amant s'habitue à l'intrusion.

Deucalion grimaça au deuxième doigt entre ses reins. Mais il se détendit, et commença à bouger ses hanches, se baisant sur les doigts de Derek.

\- Tu sais que ton cul est absolument magnifique, surtout empalé sur mes doigts ?

Il rajouta du lubrifiant, puis enfonça un troisième doigt, et prit la queue de son vis-à-vis dans sa bouche, le suçant avec ardeur pour lui faire oublier la gêne.

Deucalion agrippa les draps, puis bougea les hanches, baisant la bouche de Derek, et coulissant sur les doigts épais.

\- Putain Derek ! C'est bon, j'suis prêt ! Viens me baiser ! grogna Deucalion, perdu dans les affres du plaisir.

Pour toute réponse, Derek le pompa violemment, aspirant le gland. Ses doigts trouvèrent un point sensible, faisant crier le démon-loup. Il bougea ses doigts, baisant le cul serré. Il relâcha la queue, voulant faire jouir son amant par le cul.

\- Putain, va plus vite ! J'vais jouir ! cria Deucalion, suivant le rythme avec ses hanches.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, jouissant dans un cri muet, les muscles de son cul se resserrant autour des doigts de Derek. Ce dernier ôta ses doigts, et remonta sur le lit pour embrasser langoureusement son amant, avalant ses gémissements.

\- J'ai pas éjaculé, remarqua Deucalion, hébété par son orgasme.

\- C'est parce que tu as eu un orgasme anal*, chuchota le plus jeune. Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

Il prit la queue tendue pour la pomper avec ardeur. Deucalion attrapa les cheveux de Derek dans sa main, les serrant violemment et baisa sa bouche. Il ne mit pas longtemps à éjaculer, remplissant la bouche de Derek.

Ce dernier remonta et partagea son butin avec son amant dans un baiser passionné. Il s'allongea sur Deucalion, écoutant ses battements de cœur effrénés.

Le démon-loup voulant plus, il repoussa Derek sur le lit, et s'assit à cheval sur les hanches de son amant. Il enduisit la queue du jeune loup de lubrifiant, et commença à s'empaler lentement. Il siffla de douleur, la queue de Derek étant bien plus grosse que ses doigts.

\- Doucement bébé, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal, je veux que tu prennes ton pied sur ma queue, rit doucement Derek. Laisse-moi faire.

Derek le retourna, se retrouvant au-dessus. Il s'enfonça lentement jusqu'à la garde et attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence. Il entama alors un lent-va-vient, aspirant la faible douleur du démon-loup. Ce dernier se détendit et releva ses jambes, permettant à Derek de le pénétrer un peu plus.

Le plus jeune l'embrassa lentement, léchant ses lèvres, puis accéléra ses coups de reins. Deucalion sentit le plaisir monter doucement et il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Derek, l'incitant à aller plus fort.

\- Vas-y plus fort ! J'veux te sentir au fond ! Plus fort ! AAHH !

Derek releva les jambes de Deucalion et lui releva le bassin, puis se mit à marteler son cul. Le démon-loup criait son plaisir, ne ressentant pratiquement plus de douleur.

\- Voilà ! Comme ça ! Crie pour moi ! Montre-moi que t'aimes ça ! Putain ! cria Derek.

Sentant son orgasme monter, il grogna à Deucalion de se branler. Le plus vieux attrapa sa queue à pleine main, se branlant au même rythme que les coups de reins de Derek.

\- Baise-moi plus fort ! J'vais jouiiiir !

Le démon-loup éjacula violemment, repeignant son torse de sperme chaud. Derek, sentant les muscles du cul de son amant se resserrer autour de sa queue, la sortit et se branla, giclant sur le torse musclé du loup, mélangeant leurs semences.

Il lécha les deux sèves et partagea avec Deucalion dans un ballet de langue et de bave. Il s'écroula sur son amant, son visage caché dans son cou. Il renifla l'odeur de Deucalion, savourant les nuances de plaisir, de satisfaction, et de bonheur.

\- Tu as été parfait, bébé... murmura le Démon-loup, caressant le dos de Derek. Vraiment parfait.

Le plus jeune sourit, puis serra son amant dans ses bras. Il se releva et alla à la salle de bain, revenant avec un linge humide. Il essuya le torse musclé du loup.

Puis il se rallongea près de Deucalion, posa sa tête sur son épaule et entoura son ventre de son bras.

\- La prochaine fois, tu voudras bien me baiser ? demanda Derek d'une petite voix.

Deucalion sourit, accepta puis déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amant. Il le serra fort, s'endormant doucement.

 _3 mois plus tard..._

La Camaro se gara devant le pavillon de Kali et Jennifer et Derek en sortit, la mine renfrognée. Une semaine que Deucalion et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

Mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient insisté pour maintenir leur soirée apéritif dînatoire.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et tous se saluèrent. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa, la table basse remplie de victuailles. Ils grignotèrent devant la télé, discutant de tout et de rien. Mais Derek ne s'adressait pas directement à son amant, et vice-versa.

Kali et Jennifer échangèrent un regard et rapidement, Kali prit Derek par la main et l'amena dans la chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, et la louve fixa son vis-à-vis, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Bon, ça suffit, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On sent bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas ! s'impatienta Kali.

Derek souffla, puis s'allongea sur le lit, posant sa tête sur les jambes de son amie. Cette dernière lui caressa les cheveux, et attendit qu'il parle.

\- On ... En fait, il y a une semaine et demi, pendant que Deuky et moi on baisait, je lui ais accidentellement fait mal au cul. Il a saigné, et voir ce sang, ça m'a refroidi. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais je l'ai blessé en le baisant ! Et depuis, je refuse de le toucher. Et bien sûr, c'est parti en engueulade.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'as reproché de l'avoir blessé ? demanda Kali, sachant déjà la réponse.

\- Non, mais... J'y suis allé trop fort ! C'est censé faire du bien, pas du mal ! J'ai blessé mon âme-sœur...

Derek ne put retenir ses larmes. Il avait blessé Deucalion et refusait désormais de faire l'amour avec lui de peur de lui refaire du mal.

\- Et lui, comment se comporte-t-il ? Veux-t-il toujours de toi ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'il te fuis ?

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est tout le contraire ! Il n'arrête pas de me harceler pour qu'on baise ! Il a même essayé de me faire une pipe dans la voiture sur la route. Mais rien à faire, je n'arrive plus à bander, je revois cette image de son cul ensanglanté et-

\- Et il a toujours envie de toi ! Peu importe que tu l'ai blessé, il ne t'en tiens pas rigueur ! Alors, pourquoi te refuser à lui, si lui a envie de toi ? éluda Kali.

Derek se redressa, comprenant enfin son erreur. Il essuya ses larmes et rit de sa bêtise. Kali le serra dans ses bras et tendit l'oreille pour écouter sa femme et Deucalion. Elle prit le visage de Derek dans ses mains pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu veux faire un câlin Toudoux* ? proposa la louve.

Le loup accepta et ôta ses vêtements, imité par Kali. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, et Derek cala son nez entre les seins de son vis-à-vis. Cette dernière passa une jambe par-dessus la hanche de Derek, collant leurs corps nus, et serra la tête du loup dans ses bras. Les bras musclé du loup entourèrent la taille de son amie.

...

Deucalion se retrouva en tête-à-tête avec Jennifer.

La porte de la chambre fermée sur Kali et Derek, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il croisa le regard peiné de l'Émissaire.

\- Que s'était-il passé ? demanda Jennifer sans préambule. Je suppose que la tension présente entre vous n'est pas juste due à une petite dispute de couple.

\- Eh bien, il y a quelques jours, il y a eu un incident pendant une de nos parties de jambes en l'air. J'ai eu un petit saignement au cul, alors que Derek me baisait. Et depuis, il me fuit comme la peste. Il refuse de me toucher, de m'approcher. Plus rien !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce volontaire de sa part ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le Démon-loup.

\- Et lui as-tu dit ?

Deucalion voulut répondre, mais il se stoppa. Il n'avait pas dit à Derek qu'il n'était pas responsable. Il lui a dit " je ne t'en veux pas". Il en fit part à Jennifer, ainsi que ses tentatives pour renouer avec son amant.

\- Oh mon Dieu ... Tu crois qu'il pense que je le crois responsable ? gémit Deucalion.

\- Disons que même une tentative de pipe en voiture n'est pas une façon de dire "Tu n'as rien fait, c'est un accident", éluda Jennifer.

Deucalion cacha son visage dans ses mains, comprenant enfin le rejet de Derek. Jennifer prit le loup dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va aller les rejoindre, et faire un câlin Toudoux. Tu veux ? proposa Jennifer.

Deucalion accepta et se leva, suivant l'Émissaire jusqu'à la chambre conjugale.

En entrant, il découvrit Derek et Kali, déjà en plein câlin Toudoux. Il ôta ses habits, et vint se coller contre Derek. Jennifer, quant à elle, se plaça derrière sa femme, l'enlaçant amoureusement. Les bras et les jambes s'entremêlèrent, mélangeant les quatre corps.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, chuchota Deucalion, serrant Derek dans ses bras. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant.

\- Et moi de te fuir. Mais j'ai peur de te blesser à nouveau, répondit Derek, d'une même petite voix.

Deucalion déposa de doux baisers sur la nuque de son amant, retrouvant leur complicité.

Jennifer et kali sourirent, ravies de voir les deux amants se rapprocher. Les mains se promenèrent, caressant doucement les corps.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il y a un dessert qui nous attend ! s'enjoua Kali, se libérant de l'étreinte des trois autres.

Tous se levèrent, toujours nus, et se dirigèrent vers le sofa du salon. Kali revint de la cuisine avec quatre coupelles remplies de glace à la menthe, et d'un flacon de sauce chocolat.

Derek se servit de sauce chocolat, mais en renversa sur son torse nu. Deucalion, amusé, vain lécher le torse musclé, récupérant la sauce. Kali admira le geste, et eut envie de faire pareil. Elle croisa le regard de Deucalion, et ce dernier renversa du chocolat sur les abdos de Derek.

\- A ton tour, ma belle, j'ai vu que tu en mourrais d'envie, ronronna le démon-loup.

L'air se chargea d'effluves de désir.

Kali se leva, et vint se mettre à genoux face à Derek, puis lécha les abdos. Jennifer regardait sa femme, excitante à souhait.

\- Dis-moi ma belle, et si on allait dans la chambre toutes les deux ? Laissons-les se retrouver et si l'envie leur prend, ils n'auront qu'à nous rejoindre, proposa Jennifer.

Kali se releva, prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et l'emmena dans la chambre conjugale.

Derek n'attendit pas plus et se jeta sur Deucalion, l'embrassant passionnément. Il l'allongea sur le sofa et se logea entre ses cuisses, frottant leurs queues à demi-dure.

\- Putain, tu m'as tellement manqué, Bébé... murmura le plus jeune. J'ai tellement envie de toi...

\- Baise-moi. Maintenant.

Derek ne se fit pas prier et retourna Deucalion sur le ventre, puis plongea son visage entre les fesses du loup, léchant son trou plissé.

\- Oh ouais, voilà ! Putain, j'ai tellement envie de toi, mais tu mériterais que je me refuse à toi ! grogna le démon-loup.

Derek gémit, sachant qu'il avait eu un comportement idiot. Il branla la queue dure de son amant, aspirant les couilles imberbes. Il cracha sur le trou plissé et y entra son pouce.

\- Kali, dis-moi que vous avez du lubrifiant, grogna le plus vieux, sachant que la louve l'entendrait. Celle-ci gémit, et lui proposa de les rejoindre dans la chambre pour en avoir.

Derek, ayant aussi entendu l'invitation, croisa le regard de son amant, et d'un commun accord, ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Ils découvrirent Kali à quatre pattes, Jennifer la doigtant vigoureusement. Deucalion prit place à côté de la louve, et se mit dans la même position qu'elle. Derek se plaça derrière son loup, et titilla son anus du bout du pouce, palpant les couilles délicatement.

\- Tu sais que t'es excitant dans cette position Deuky ? haleta Jennifer, admirant le doigt de Derek pénétrer le cul du loup.

Ce dernier se redressa, et embrassa l'Émissaire. Ils se regardèrent, puis échangèrent leur place. Jennifer versa du lubrifiant sur la raie de Deucalion et sur ses doigts, et en fit pénétrer un entre ses reins.

Derek, lui, plongea son visage entre les cuisses de la louve, la léchant du clito jusqu'au cul, la faisant hoqueter de plaisir.

\- Wow, c'est tellement chaud et serré ! s'émerveilla Jennifer, son doigt enfoncé entre les reins de Deucalion. Je peux en ajouter un autre ?

Deucalion accepta, gémissant de plaisir. Il entama un mouvement avec ses hanches, se baisant sur les doigts fins de l'Émissaire. Derek regardait son amant, il semblait frustré. Effectivement, Jennifer avait des doigts plus fin que les siens. Il rajouta un de ses doigts avec ceux de Jennifer, tout en doigtant Kali plus fort.

Deucalion gémit, sentant la différence.

\- Derek, baise-moiii ! cria Deucalion, perdu dans son plaisir.

Le jeune loup libéra Kali et Deucalion, allongea ce dernier sur le côté, face à Kali et Jennifer. Il s'allongea derrière lui et enduisit sa queue de lubrifiant. Il releva la jambe de Deucalion, exposant son anus, et le pénétra lentement.

\- Oh putain ! Derek, pitié, baise-moi plus fort ! Pitié ! gémit Deucalion.

Derek passa son bras autour des hanches de son amant, le maintenant près de lui pendant qu'il donnait de forts coups de reins, le baisant avec force et le faisant crier de plaisir.

Kali et Jennifer, assises face aux deux amants, admiraient la queue de Derek s'introduisant entre les reins du démon-loup. La louve s'approcha lentement, à quatre pattes, et prit la queue suintante en bouche, la suçant goulûment.

\- Aaah putain ! Pitié ! Oh ! Là ! Oui, là !

Derek avait légèrement changé l'angle de pénétration, et avait apparemment réussi à trouver la prostate de son amant. Il s'appliqua à la frotter encore et encore, faisant hurler de plaisir le loup.

Jennifer, admirant les loups baiser, attrapa une ceinture-gode, l'enfila, et se plaça derrière sa femme. Elle enduisit le gros gland en latex de lubrifiant, et pénétra la louve.

\- A mon tour de te donner du plaisir !

\- Ah ! OUI ! Baise-moi ! cria Kali, avant de reprendre la queue de Deucalion en bouche.

Ce dernier subissait les assauts de la queue de Derek, frottant sa prostate à chaque coup de reins. En plus de ça, Kali le pompait comme si elle voulait aspirer son orgasme.

Enfin, il admirait Jennifer baiser sa femme avec la même ardeur que Derek. Puis, il eut une idée. Il se libéra de Derek et Kali, et se redressa. Jennifer sortit de Kali, étonnée.

Il fit s'allonger Derek sur le dos, et s'empala sur sa queue. Il demanda à Kali de venir le sucer, pendant que Jennifer la baiserait.

Et les gémissements s'élevèrent, les bruits humides, les peaux qui claquent.

\- Voilà, comme ça Bébé ! Défoule-toi sur ma queue ! T'aime la sentir bien profond, hein ! gronda Derek, admirant Deucalion s'acharner sur sa tige.

\- Suce-le ma Belle ! Pompe-le bien, fais-le jouir dans ta bouche ! renchérit Jennifer, défonçant le vagin de sa femme.

Deucalion explosa tout d'un coup, remplissant la bouche de la louve. Celle-ci se redressa, et roula une belle pelle à sa promise, partageant la semence du loup.

Derek jouit à son tour, remplissant le cul serré de son amant de sperme chaud. Kali suivit le loup dans la jouissance, s'évanouissant. Jennifer libéra la louve, l'allongeant plus confortablement sur le lit, et retira la ceinture-gode.

\- Mais dis-moi ma belle, tu es la seule à ne pas avoir jouis, remarqua Derek, tout en passant une lingette lavante sur sa queue, pendant que Deucalion se lavait dans la salle de bain.

Ce dernier revint dans la chambre, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa langoureusement son amant, puis s'allongea sur le dos au bord du lit, les cuisses écartées, les pieds ancrés au sol.

\- Viens t'empaler sur ma queue ma belle, j'ai envie de te faire crier, susurra Deucalion, regardant Jennifer dans les yeux.

L'Émissaire ne se fit pas prier. Elle versa du lubrifiant sur la queue tendue du démon-loup, et s'empala lentement, le chevauchant avec ardeur.

Deucalion écarta les cuisses, invitant son amant à le baiser. Derek versa du lubrifiant sur sa queue, puis se mit à genoux et pénétra son amant.

\- Oh ouaiiis ! Voilà ! Fais-moi du bien bébé !

Kali regardait le trio baiser avec ferveur, mais ne savait pas comment y participer. Derek tourna la tête vers la louve, et sourit doucement.

\- Bébé, et si tu bouffais la petite chatte de Kali ? T'aime ça lécher les corps ! proposa Derek, pistonnant le cul serré de son amant.

\- Oui, viens ma belle ! Je veux te voir jouir sur son visage ! gémit Jennifer, balançant ses hanches avec violence.

Kali s'installa à califourchon sur le visage du Démon-loup,face-à-face avec son amante, et sentit la langue du loup lécher son clito.

\- Oh putain ... Oh mon dieu, encooore ! cria Kali.

Elle attrapa le visage de sa femme entre ses mains, et l'embrassa langoureusement, frottant sa chatte sur le visage de Deucalion. Elle descendit sa main entre les cuisses de Jennifer et titilla son clito, récoltant des gémissements.

\- Oh ouiii ! Touche-moi ! J'veux jouir avec tes doigts ! cria Jennifer, se déchaînant sur la queue de Deucalion.

Ce dernier était perdu entre Derek qui le pistonnait, Jennifer qui se défoulait, et le goût de Kali sur sa langue.

Derek sentit le cul de son amant se resserrer sur sa queue, l'orgasme allait le faucher. Il accéléra encore ses coups de hanches.

\- Allez bébé, jouis pour moi ! Remplis Jennifer, lèche bien Kali, fais-moi gicler dans ton cul ! ordonna Derek.

Et juste comme ça, Deucalion explosa, jouissant dans la chatte de Jennifer. Derek éjacula à son tour, remplissant le cul du Démon-loup. Kali accéléra ses caresses sur le clito de sa femme, la faisant jouir, encore empalée sur la queue de Deucalion. L'Émissaire s'allongea à côté du loup, du sperme coulant entre ses cuisses.

Kali libéra Deucalion, et s'allongea sur le lit, les cuisses écartées. Elle se titilla le bouton du plaisir, regardant Derek s'allonger sur Deucalion et l'embrasser langoureusement.

Jennifer s'approcha de sa femme et pénétra deux doigts dans son vagin, la baisant rapidement.

\- Jouis pour nous, ma belle. Crie haut et fort. Jouis !

Kali rejeta la tête en arrière, trempant le lit, et s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard.

Jennifer cala sa femme près de Deucalion, Derek étant toujours allongé sur le loup, puis elle se cala derrière sa femme, caressant ses fesses et son dos.

\- C'est trop sportif pour moi la baise à quatre, marmonna Derek, s'endormant doucement.

Deucalion et Jennifer acquiescèrent, puis s'endormirent à leur tour. Kali rouvrit les yeux, sourit doucement, puis s'endormit, bercée par les respirations calmes et les battements de cœurs réguliers de ceux qu'elle aimait...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* j'adore ce genre de câlin, mais juste entre amoureux hein ! :p

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je laisse une fin "ouverte", car il y aura peut-être une suite ou un bonus un jour, ce sera selon mes rêves ! ;p

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
